Timing is Key
by warblingaway
Summary: Kurt goes shopping and sees Blaine in the ring store. It's really no question as to why he's there. COMPLETE.


Kurt hefted his bags up a little higher on his arms, silently wishing that he'd forced Blaine to come with him to carry some of his bags. It wasn't that he hadn't asked - because he did - it was just that Blaine had been very adamant about why he couldn't come.

"I'm just - I'm busy today," he'd said, his voice rushed. If Kurt had been more on his game, he would have noticed that his tone was slightly off. "I can't today. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't love you, I promise."

Kurt had huffed but reluctantly left, deciding that once Blaine found out he was going to the mall he would bail on him anyway.

Kurt decided that he was done for the day and slowly made his way towards the exit of the mall, glancing longingly in the window of every shop that he passed.

However, once he was outside of the jewelry store, he stopped and let out a deep sigh at the sight of all the rings in the window and on display within the long glass boxes.

It wasn't that Kurt was in a rush to get married. He just assumed that Blaine would pop the question by now. They were both done with college, they'd been together since high school - since they both agreed to just forget their five month break up - and, really, it wasn't that far off that Kurt was sort of expecting Blaine to pop the question soon.

Although, now that Kurt was thinking about it, he could ask Blaine. He was a guy, too. There were no rules against it.

Even if he really, really wanted to be the one getting proposed to. But it couldn't hurt to just look around.

Stepping into the store, Kurt inhaled the smell of diamond cleaner and what he could only assume was great amounts of wealth. He quickly made his way to the back of the store, where he knew they kept the men's rings, keeping the prettier, feminine ones out towards the front to lure the women in.

Kurt started humming as he glanced over the glass cases, starting to fall into a deep, materialistic trance when he heard a familiar voice sounding from a few feet away.

"No, look," Blaine's voice said. "I need this ring, like, today. I told him that I couldn't come shopping with him today, and if I have to blow him off again to come pick it up then I'm going to be in the dog house, and he probably won't even accept it."

Kurt's eyes widened as he stood up a little straighter, glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and watching as he ran a frustrated hand through his loose curls.

"Sir, I'm sorry but this one is on hold, but if you order it we can have it here by -"

"I'll pay extra for it," Blaine whispered, Kurt wanting to giggle at the conspiratorial tone in his voice. "How much do you want?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really can't -"

"I need this ring today!" Blaine whisper yelled, Kurt noting that his nostrils were flaring slightly with frustration. If Kurt's heart wasn't fluttering so much from the fact that Blaine was buying him a ring, then he would probably be extremely turned on right now. "He's been waiting for a long time, at least that's what it seems like, and I don't want to wait any longer, okay, I just need it."

"Sir -"

"Look, Mister, I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but have you ever been in love?"

Kurt wanted to laugh at Blaine's antics. He never talked back to anyone, let alone someone who was selling him something, so it just proved how much Blaine needed this ring.

The ring for Kurt's hand in marriage, Kurt added with a smile.

"Well, no, sir, but -"

"Then you don't understand. It's like - if I don't do this, I feel like I might die. It's this all consuming thing, and I just - I need to do this today."

Kurt smirked. Blaine and his impulses. He was pretty sure that's the same argument Blaine had with himself the day he struck up the courage to kiss Kurt for the first time at Dalton.

"Well, as I said before, someone already put this ring on hold -"

Kurt decided it was time for him to step in. He turned back to the glass cases and pretended like he was just browsing as he walked straight into Blaine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I -" Kurt started to say, his eyes widening and feigning surprise when he saw Blaine standing there. "Oh, hum, Blaine…"

"Oh, god," Blaine groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. "This is a disaster, this is all wrong, I didn't want it to be like this and now you're here and this guy won't even sell me the ring…"

Blaine started pacing the room, mumbling to himself.

Kurt turned to the salesmen, who was watching Blaine with a confused, if not concerned, expression.

"Look," Kurt sighed, leaning against the counter but keeping a close eye on Blaine so he didn't break anything. "As you can see, my boyfriend's about to have a breakdown. And I would really like to marry him eventually, so if you could just give us the ring, that would be great."

The man sighed before nodding, pulling the ring out of the case and handing it to Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned, taking it from his hands. "We'll pay for it in just a moment."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Blaine."

"This is so bad, he's never going to want to marry me now."

"Blaine."

"Oh my god, no."

Kurt groaned and forcefully turned Blaine towards him, holding onto his shoulders and ensuring that he wasn't going to move before he held the ring out and dropped down on one knee.

"Can you stop freaking out now?"

Blaine's eyes widened as it finally clicked what Kurt was doing, and Kurt was sure they were going to pop out of his head once he noticed that Kurt had managed to get the ring from the salesman.

"That's your ring," Blaine whispered, horror sounding in his voice.

Kurt groaned and motioned to the salesman again, who obediently scuttled over and produced a ring that Kurt assumed Blaine had picked out for himself as a matching wedding band.

"Fine, then," Kurt said, shaking his head at Blaine's antics before switching the rings in his hands. "And I'm going to do this, so you better not complain, otherwise I may very well not marry you."

Blaine gulped and nodded, and Kurt grinned, satisfied with the reaction he got.

"Blaine Anderson," he started, scooting closer to Blaine and placing a gentle kiss on his hand, since his head was right at that level. "I love you, and I've loved you for a long time now, and I know this probably isn't the proposal you were expecting or plotting or whatever it is you do in that mind of yours, but our relationship has been anything but expected."

Blaine laughed at that, and Kurt could see the tears welling in his eyes, only then noticing that his own cheeks were wet.

"So, Blaine," Kurt took a deep breath and smiled, clutching Blaine's hand in his own and slipping his own ring into it. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm currently auditioning for the role of your husband."

Blaine pulled Kurt up roughly, quickly pulling him closer and placing a firm, soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course," Blaine murmured, "Of course you got the part. I don't see how you couldn't."

Kurt laughed and let out a wet giggle as Blaine kissed all over his face repeatedly.

"He said yes!" Kurt exclaimed when they finally pulled apart, Blaine blushing and giving a little awkward wave at the smattering of cheers and applause that the other customers sent their way.

"Now come on," Kurt murmured, slipping his hand back into Blaine's. "Let's go pay for these damn rings."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee**


End file.
